


Under the Stars

by Chiirios



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love(?), M/M, Multi, OT8, Royalty AU, Smosh AU, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiirios/pseuds/Chiirios
Summary: Once upon a time, in a far away realm simply known as Smosh, The Grand Wizard of the land received a mysterious prophecy about a young boy destined to bring chaos. Soon thereafter, a firey-haired boy is born in the middle of the woods. Could this be a coincidence? Perhaps. This boy grows up and lives a normal life. Normal...ish. However, something in him changes as he matures, and all hell breaks loose. Join a gang of misfits and others as they try to defeat the dreaded Lazercorn and take back Smosh, all while creating lasting bonds and falling for one another. So... what are you waiting for?





	1. Prologue

In a realm much like our own, in a faraway mountain cave, there lived a man. He was simply known as The Grand Wizard. He, of course, lived up to his gifted name. He was a powerful creature... not exactly human, but not exactly a beast. Matthew Raub, his real name, was gifted with magical powers hundreds of years ago, back when the world was torn by war.

Matt Raub wore robes made of the sky. His wand was made of phoenix feathers and unicorn hair. His body was covered in an array of skins, ranging from scales to even feathers. He had a scaly tail and claws and even had the ability to shapeshift. The Grand Wizard was truly a man of power, but he never used it for evil. In fact, he used it for everything but that.

The Kingdoms that ruled the land often depended on The Grand Wizard’s abilities, but one of his most famed was that of future sight. He was capable of seeing into the present, but also could be visited by ghosts. These ghosts could tell him prophecies that could happen any time in the future. Although sometimes unreliable, they were often helpful.

Once upon a time, The Grand Wizard received a prophecy from one of these future ghosts. Well, it was more of that Matt Raub foresaw the ghost’s arrival and waited decades for it to come to him.

Finally, one stormy afternoon, it did.

The Grand Wizard had been busy all that day. He had been partaking in a Spring Cleaning of sorts and was trashing all the items that he no longer needed. The Wizard had taken a break for a few seconds, sitting down on his throne. However, upon hearing the holy mumble of the being, he shot up.

“Ah, of course, they come when I am partaking in a very important tidying event. Of course!” Matt padded over to the entrance of his cave and spotted the pale being. He nodded towards it, a smile on his face. The being stared back emotionlessly.

_I forgot how incapable of conversation they are..._

“Holy being of future times, what brings you to the past? I sense an imbalance in the Earth, and I have been awaiting your arrival. Come in, take a seat.” The Grand Wizard motioned to his cow-leather couch, hoping to spark up a conversation. The being stared at him, making The Grand Wizard sweat under his robes.

“No. Matt Raub, keeper of the Steamer Badge, holder of the Antalix Stone, bearer of the Unifound Wand, and Grand Wizard. We come from the future to bring you an urgent message, and we have no time to waste with silly conversations.” The ghost tilted its head, it’s blank eyes looking through The Grand Wizard’s soul. The Wizard took a deep breath.

_Of course._

The being floated into his home but did not take a seat. It merely turned on its… heels? It didn’t have heels. But, it turned to Matt, awaiting him to sit down. Sweating profusely, The Grand Wizard took a seat. The ghost floated up to him, setting its wispy hand over his.

Matt Raub was all too familiar with seeing into the future, but seeing decades ahead had been something entirely new to him. Especially future ghosts taking him into the future with imagery.

“Evildoers have always been something the Kingdoms of the land of Smosh have had to deal with. However, this threat… this threat that is brewing somewhere in the kingdoms, not too far in the distant future, is one that no one has ever seen. Not even you, Grand Wizard Matt Raub.” Imagery of fires and burning houses clouded Matt’s vision. He swallowed hard.

“This threat has not even been born yet. But he, tamer of destruction, master of fire, and demon of the mortal realm, is a tragically angry spirit. Fueled by spite and sadness, this poor child will bring chaos to the kingdoms.”

More images of despair and destruction bombarded the Wizard. Suddenly, a flash of bright light seared through his brain, and for a second or two, the form of a young boy with fiery orange hair flashed before finally, his vision cleared, leaving the Wizard staring into space. He took a deep breath, trying to process what he had seen in such a short amount of time.

The ghost had removed its hand from Matt Raub and now was simply staring at him.

“The threat that is to come cannot be stopped by the magic you possess, nor can he be held back by war and bloodshed. Your only chance at stopping him is by gathering the misfits and sending them on a quest.” The ghost stopped for a moment, it’s vague mouth hanging open.

“The fate of the Kingdoms rest in your and the misfits’ hands.” The creature nodded its head before slowly dissipating into thin air, leaving Matt more confused than before. He sat on his throne for a while, pondering.

Suddenly, he shot up.

“Shit, I gotta write this all down before I forget completely!” The Wizard scrambled for a feather pen and a notepad and quickly wrote down what he could recall of what the ghost had told and showed him. He jotted it down quickly and in illegible handwriting. He stepped back after a minute or so, leaving it to levitate in mid-air as he looked the page over.

“Fire? Destruction? Demon? Never a good combination.” Matt paced, unsure of what to do. Most of the time, he would go to the townspeople or the royal deities of the nearest Kingdom, but this time… he wasn’t sure.

The Grand Wizard sat back in his cushioned chair, taking off his hat and putting it to his face. He breathed in heavily, thinking.

“Okay Matt Raub, Grand Wizard. Think. Do the royalty need to know this? Yes. Should I tell them? Definitely. Shall I do it now? Of course. Okay. Get up.” The flustered man pushed himself up from off of the couch, still talking to himself.

“Okay. Teleport to the nearest Kingdom. Call for a meeting of the Grand Kingdoms to take place tomorrow morning at the Marzor Castle.” He gently placed his hat back on his head. He sighed heavily before talking out his wand and, after digging through his memory, he conjured up a portal. He stepped through it and ended up at the nearest teleportation pad; the Marzor Castle - the meeting place.

The Wizard greeted the Guards standing in wait, who both looked shocked. They shook hands with him, and one led him away from the telepad while the other was losing his mind from excitement. Typical fanboy, Matt assumed. He _was_ pretty well known and popular. He _was_ the Grand Wizard, after all. Sometimes he forgot that.

The guard, who had kept his mouth shut until then, had said something to Matt. Unfortunately, he had not been paying attention. Or rather, hadn’t cared to pay attention. He was rethinking his life.

“Come again?”

“This is the throne room, where the kings currently reside. Would you like me to accompany you in there?” The Wizard waved the guard off and released him of his duties of following the Wizard. After the guard left, Matt pushed the large oak doors open, stepping into the Throne Room.

The walls were made of stone, delicately placed and glued together. This castle had been around since Matt was a child, and he was surprised it was still standing and was still structurally capable of being lived in.

The tall windows were cloaked with red curtains that reached to the floor, and the floor was mostly wood, although a red and yellow carpet led to the two thrones.

Matt followed the carpet with his eyes up to the throne. The two kings, King Anthony and King Ian, were currently occupied and did not see him enter.

King Anthony was a taller man, black hair and a golden crown on his head. Ian, on the other and, was shorter and sported brown hair and a smaller, silver crown. In Ian’s arms was the princess, their daughter. She had short black hair that would grow in due time, but she did not have a crown. She had most likely thrown it, as she was known to be fussy.

The Grand Wizard walked towards the family, bowing and greeting them with a tip of his hat. It was then that they finally noticed him.

“Grand Wizard! What a pleasure it is to see you! Matt immediately recognized Anthony’s soothing voice. He was a king who took care of his kingdom and always tried to avoid war.  

“Greetings, King Anthony. King Ian. Princess Mari. A pleasure it is to see you as well.” The little two-year-old tried to scramble out of her father’s arms to greet Matt.

“Daddy, let me go! Matty is here! Matty, Matty!” Mari finally escaped her father’s grasp and ran on her stubby little legs over to Matt, who whisked her up in his strong arms.

“Hello, Princess. It’s lovely to see you. Are you running your Kingdom smoothly?” The little girl giggled and hugged Matt tight. A smile crept on his face, and he handed Mari back to Ian. Ian, in turn, got up from his throne, Mari in his arms.

“I’ll be back, Anthony. I’m going to put her down for a nap.”

“B-but Matty is here!” The two exited, leaving Anthony and Matt alone.

“What brings you here, Grand Wizard, sir?”

I have terrible, terrible news. I’m glad your husband left with your daughter. I would not like her to hear this.” Anthony merely shook his head.

“Go on,”

“I was visited by a ghost of the future. It told me of prophecy. Not a good one, at that.” Matt reached into his pocket void and pulled out his pad. He flipped to the right page and began to read off what he had written.

“Not so far in the future, a child of great power will be born. He will cause the kingdoms to erupt into chaos, and only the _misfits_ can stop him. It’s a shortened version of what the ghost said, anyway.” Matt looked up, watching Anthony’s blank expression shift.

“I’m not sure if I’m understanding this correctly, but a child of power will cause chaos?” Matt nodded, and Anthony became quiet once again.

“I say we call a meeting of all the Kingdoms’ royalty and discuss a plan.” The King nodded. He rose from this throne.

“We are thankful for your service to us, Grand Wizard. I shall get the guards to send out carrier doves.” Matt stopped him with a quick hand.

“Leave the messaging to me. For now, clean the castle and prepare the towns.”

The two padded out of the Throne Room side by side, preparing to tell Ian the terrible news.

If only they knew the trouble to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope this story is enjoyable so far. I've edited it a few times since it's original posting. Don't worry, it's gotten much better each time. Anyhow, stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a comment!


	2. Genesis

Underneath the stars on a chilly fall night, a boy was born; the consequences of a one night stand between a maiden from the slums and a wealthy aristocrat from the artisan district.

The boy was born in a run-down cottage in the midst of the woods, and his birth was accompanied by just a young slave girl and the night. At the time, no one would know the true power the boy held. His future was fruitful, although he himself would not know that until much, much later. For now, this young one was only focused on one thing: crying hysterically. Afterall, he had just left the safety of his mother’s womb, and was now faced with the unforgiving world.

Without a word, his mother handed the naked child off to the slave, who quickly rinsed him off with a bucket of some liquid before swaddling him and holding him close to her chest. His mother, an older woman, slid off the makeshift bed, her feet barely touching the ground before the wood began to creak underneath her. Not minding this, she slunk off to an unknown part of the small space, most likely to retrieve food for herself. Giving birth was tiresome, and the woman would most likely feed herself, then her child, and finally doze off into a sleep, leaving the slave in charge of her offspring.

Even though he was unable to grasp the concept of existing, more or less move around, the young boy felt safe in the slave woman's arms. She coddled him gently, smiling the entire time. He wrapped his tiny hands around her finger, grasping it like it was his lifeline. The slave loved him from the moment she laid eyes on him and was fascinated by his movements and cries. She had never found any interest in finding someone to copulate with, but children had always been so interesting. Their minds worked so differently than an adult's.

The creaking of the floorboards signaled the older woman's return. The slave looked up, immediately wiping the smile off her face and replacing it with a blank look. It was required that a slave not be too emotional in any way, or they could be executed. The older woman, her hair dark brown and her eyes just the same, held a wooden bowl in her hands. It was most likely filled with something for herself, perhaps soup. She climbed back on the cot, setting the food beside her on the table. The slave handed the child back to his mother despite its protest, and the mother pulled up her shirt so that the baby could feed.

The two woman stayed silent, the slave spooning food to the woman as the baby fed. The woman had her eyes closed and was most likely thinking over her mistakes. Having sex with a selfish and egocentric nobleman was most likely one of those. Had it really been worth it in the long run? He had left in a hurry as soon as it became clear she was going to have a child. It had merely been a business trip at first, but she knew as soon as she showed her face, it had all changed. Why had she trusted him, though? He was handsome, yes, but it had never occurred to her that he would just up and leave if they did end up creating a child.

Surely her family would disown her. They were one of the wealthiest, proper families in the slums, and, even if that meant little in the long run, they had a reputation to keep up. They would not accept her back if she came back from her 'journey' with a child in her arms.

The woman's eyes suddenly flew open, startling the slave from her thoughts. She looked over the slave girl. She was nearly twenty years old. The perfect age for having and raising a child. And, she was a slave, after all. She had no life to lose and no one to disown her. She had solely brought her along for the birthing process and would sacrifice her if needed.

"Is everything alright, madam?" The slave asked. The woman grinned, an idea forming in her evil mind.

"Charlotte, I would like you to stay here and raise my child." The slave's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Ma'am, w-what exactly... do you mean?" The woman gently lifted the newborn from her breast, returning him to the arms of the slave.

"In the morning, I will depart and head back to the village. I would like you to stay here and take care of my child until his fifth birthday, and you will head back into town if you would like. As a reward, you will be freed from slavery and in turn treated as an equal." The woman hopped from the bed once again, this time doing so without grace. The slave looked down at the child, who was crying in her arms.

"Miss Marjorie, you are serious?" The woman nodded.

"I cannot raise a child, Charlotte. I am too old, and my family will not accept me. However, you have nothing to lose. Only to gain. And, I would like the best for my child." Charlotte knew this last part was a lie, as she was uncaring and brash and did not like the child that much. It was clear.

"Put the child to bed and begin packing for me. This will be your last chore as a slave." Charlotte tightened her grip on the child.

"You're not going to name him?"

"Why would I name him? After tonight, I will never see him again. I give you the freedom to name him whatever you please." Charlotte clutched the child tight. He had quieted down, and now was only whimpering. Without another word, Charlotte turned on her heels and walked down the hall to her room, where she would put the child down to sleep.

She gathered some dirty sheets together and put them in her bed before placing the baby down. He began to cry once more. Charlotte simply sighed, setting him down gently and covering his naked body in warm blankets. She would sew him clothes in the morning.

Suddenly, a name popped into her head. One that she liked very much, as it seemed to suit the little fighter.

"Sweet dreams, my little David," she whispered. She bent down and kissed his forehead before turning and leaving, closing the door behind her. She had to pack for the mistress, after all.

"It's going to be worth it, Charlotte. It's going to be worth it."

After packing an making breakfast for Miss Marjorie, Charlotte had been instructed to stay in her room until the morning. She had gotten no sleep that night, watching over _her_ newborn. She did not want him to pass during the night.

When the sun was nearly halfway through the sky, Charlotte decided to leave her bedroom and search the place. She had never gotten too good of a look at it, as she had been occupied with caring for Miss Marjorie.

She scooped up David from the bed, holding him in one arm whilst she opened the door with the other. Before she did anything, she had to feed him and make him clothes.

She held the infant close to her as she prepared a broth for him. Soon enough, it slowly began to boil, and she took this as her cue to head back to her room and set David down for a little while she made him clothes. Or at least, undergarments.

"My little David, I promise to put my life before yours. You are my sunshine, and I will always be here for you. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This chapter is another chapter that has been edited a few times since it's original posting. It hasn't changed much, however, as I like the basic plot for it. Anyway, stay tuned! It gets better and better, trust me!


End file.
